Skyler White
Skyler White as the wife of Walter White and mother to Walter Jr and she loved her family including sister Marie and brother in Law Hank Schrader deeply after Walt was diagnosed With Cancer he began selling meth to provide for his family causing Skyler to be suspicious eventually coming to suspect Walt of adultery Skyler also began working for her old boss Ted Beneke and discovered he was committing Major fraud ultimately agreeing to help him cook the books Skyker also left Walt tiring of his lies before discovering his status as a Drug Dealer but did not want her children finding out their father was a criminal Walt then forced himself back into the house without Permission causing friction between Skyler and Jr Skyler excavated revenge by sleeping With Ted who Walt angrily confronted feeling resigned to her fate Skyler began helping Walt in the financial aspect of the business leading Skyler to start enjoying life as a criminal and her relationship with Walt to improve with Skyler manipulating Walt,s former boss Bogdan Wolynetz to sell his car wash so they could launder money through it Skyler then gave Ted some of Walt,s drug money so he could pay off his debt to the IRS but Ted insisted on not paying the debt immediately possibly in a attempt to blackmail skyler so she called Walt,s lawyer Saul Goodman who sent Patrick Kuby and Huell Babineaux to intimidate Ted all off the stuff with Ted was unfortunate as Walt needed Money to transport his family to keep them Safe from Gus Fring after Walt bombed a nursing home to Kill Gus Skyler became terribly afraid of her husband Skyler also visited a wounded Ted in hospital and broke down into tears Skyler then faked a suicide attempt so Jr and her daughter Holly would be sent to live with Hank and Marie before then threatening to claim spousal abuse if Walt brought the kids back but Walt pointed out she,d never hurt Jr with that assertion and that she wouldn,t want the police involved taunting her to come up with a better plan despite this Skyler Continued helping Walt by aiding him in hiding methylamine from Mike Ehrmantraut after Walt retired from the business Skyler reconciled with him and allowed the kids to come back home Hank tried to get Skyler to co operate with his investigation but she refused Marie tried to take Holly away from Skyler but Hank stopped her and gave skyler her daughter back Skyler then recorded a fake confession video with Walt implicating Hank in Walt,s crimes in an attempt to blackmail him. after Walt,s former partner Jesse Pinkman broke into their house Skyler tried to convince a hesitant Walt to have him Killed She was soon confronted by Marie who triumphantly announced Hank had arrested Walt forcing Skyler to tell Jr who was disgusted by his mother,s complicity in his father,s crimes after seeing Walt in the house Skyler concluded he had killed Hank and stabbed at Walt with a knife as the former lovers wrestled for the knife Jr called the cops on his dad and Walt kidnapped holly devastating Skyler Walt then called Skyler using a payphone and making it sound like he, d coerced Skyler into his crimes as he knew the police were listening and wanted to get her off the hook sadly this did not Work and Skyler was forced to take a job as a tax dispatcher having all her assets freezed and the only good thing going for her was that she maintained Custody of her children Walt gave Skyler the coordinates for Hank,s burial hoping she could strike a deal with the DEA for freedom. Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villains Category:On and off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Category:In love Category:Adulterer Category:Scam Artists Category:Hypocrites Category:Blackmailers Category:Karma houdini